A French Dinner
by Sora Yuuki Uchilen
Summary: Mukuro and his girlfriend go out for a nice French Dinner and then got back to her house for a little 'playing'  Lemon, 69xOC


_A/N: Hia~ Um...Yeah. Not much to say about this, most things will be said at the end. So feel free to read it all~_

* * *

><p>"Mukuro~!" Yuuki yelled as she latched onto him in a hug. "I missed you~."<p>

"Kufufu~. I missed you too, my little blue," Mukuro told his bluenette of a girlfriend. "But this sure is a surprise. What brings you all the way out to Kokuyo?"

Yuuki, being the good girlfriend she was, smiled then gave him a sweet kiss. "Do I need a reson to see the man that I love?"

The pineapple-haired man inwardly groaned because the only time that she was that nice to him was when she wanted something or she'd done something wrong. "Yes, little one. Right now you do."

"Aw, Mukuro! That hurts you know!" To prove her point, she actually made it look like he had hurt her.

"Oya, I'm sorry my little blue, but you should have a reason to be here. Who knows what monsters lurk in the shadows~?" In order to prove his own point, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him like a monster would take her away any second.

Smiling once more, she told him, "The only monsters that lurk in the shadows are Ken and Chikusa and they're not all that dangerous."

"Of course they aren't that dangerous to you, I told them that if they hurt you, they'd regret it and they know better." Yawning a bit tiredly, he asked, "Was the only reason you came here to talk or was there something else?"

"I came to see if you maybe wanted to go out for dinner tonight," she said because she was kinda hungry and they hadn't been on and actual date in a while.

"Hm...~" Dinner did sound like a good idea and the things they sould to afterward were even better. "Kufufu~! I'd love to take you to dinner, little one~. But where are we going?"

"Since I always pick, you can choose this time~." Besides, Yuuki was in the kind of mood where she was up for anything and everything.

"Alright~." Mukuro thought for a few seconds about where he wanted to go and where what she would like too because he was always thinking about her. "I think I'd like French tonight~."

That made Yuuki extremely happy to the point that she gave him another hug and a kiss. "I love French food, let's go~!" She quickly grabbed his hand and walked him over to her car.

Mukuro though wouldn't let her drive and made her sit in the passenger's seat, much to her distaste. But she didn't whine outloud about it because she was never the type to do that.

The only really sucky part about going out for French food was that there were no French restaurants in Namimori or Kokuyo, so they had to travel to one of the bigger cities. Though neither of them minded too much because it wasn't that long of a drive and it was filled with talking.

About two hours after they had started driving, they finally pulled up in front of the place. Surprisingly, it was one of those 5-start restaurants that had a dress code, and neither of them fit it. So Mukuro cast an illusion over both of them, making them look like the perfect, wealthy, young, beautiful couple.

The hostess at the door tried her best to flirt with Mukuro, but she gave up once she noticed that she was getting no attention whatsoever from him because his eyes were all for Yuuki, just like Yuuki's eyes at the time were all for him.

But Yuuki wasn't oblivious to what the hostess was trying with her boyfriend and when she looked at the other girl, she shot daggers. If looks could kill, that girl would've been dead seven times over. She quit glaring though once they were brought to their seat and left alone with a glass of wine each. It was even better that they got to sit beside each other in the seat though because Yuuki loved being close to Mukuro, but not in a clingy way.

After a couple minutes of just sitting there and chatting about nothing important, Mukuro decided to ask once more, "Little blue, why was it that you wanted to go to dinner?"

That caused Yuuki's smile to falter slightly, but she decided to answer honestly, "My friends need my help back home* and I'll be leaving tomorrow for a couple weeks..." She paused to take a breath before continuing, "I just wanted to spend time with you before I left."

Before Mukuro could reply though, the waiter came to take their orders. Secretly, he felt relieved because he was slightly shocked that she hadn't told him sooner. In fact, they'd kept no secrets from each other since he'd gotten her to stop working the streets.

Once the waiter was gone though, Mukuro knew he had to speak. "Little one...Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Mukuro..." Quickly, she gave him a hug. "I didn't want to tell you because you'd try to stop me. "

"Oya, that's true. I'd try," he paused and smiled, "But no one can sto you once you put your mind to it. Kufufu~!"

"I know, but you could guilt-trip me or something like that..." Well, she doubted that he'd do it, but it was something that she'd do and therefore she was never truely sure whether other people would use it on her or not.

"Little blue, I'd never do that," he told her gently as he put her arm about her shoulders. "I don't mind if you go visit your friends...Just next time, tell me sooner."

"Alright, Mukuro~," she gave him a quick kiss, "I love you~!"

"Kufufu, I love you too~."

It was then that the food came and the subject was changed to that of happier things. The rest of dinner was also quite lovely and passed by without incident. Once it was over though, they decided to head over to Yuuki's place for two reasons. One, it was closer and two, it was empty because her sister, Ree, was out with Bel.

So once they got out there, they took off their shoes and went up to Yuuki's room because that was where they always were when they were in the house. Well, sometimes they were in the kitchen, but that was only when Yuuki was cooking something and today she wasn't because they had just eaten.

Once they got up there though, Yuuki didn't know what to do, so she just flopped down on the bed, completely unlady-like. To be honest, she didn't really care because once she was alone with Mukuro, she'd let her mask drop that she always kept on around other people.

When Mukuro saw that mask drop, he grinned at her because that was what he liked to see: a completely relaxed and unmasked Yuuki. Not the girl that he normally saw around other people. So it made him feel very special when he was alone with her. Now though was time to be trying to work off the dinner they had eaten and he could think of one way to do it, and he was going to try to entice her into it. Which most likely wasn't going to be hard because she was always willing it seemed. But he had to do something to start it, so he laid down in the bed beside her and pulled her into a nice gentle kiss.

Kisses were nice because they were a way to show that you loved someone and you could sometimes tell emotions through them. Yuuki could tell that Mukuro wanted something, and could kind of figure what it was, but wasn't completely sure. Mukuro on the other hand could tell that Yuuki was amused at the fact that he had kissed her because this was quite normal for them actually.

Just to be a little bit of a bitch and tease him, Yuuki pulled away from the kiss and asked, "Is there something you want Mukuro~?"

The pineapple-haired man almost groaned inwardly for the second time that day because he was currently getting denied something he wanted. But he knew that if he didn't say anything to her, he wouldn't get anything. So he said, "Yes, little one, I'd like to play."

"Play~?" She knew that already and she knew that she wanted to too, but she decided to pretend to think about it for a little bit because it was fun to keep him waiting. "I guess that'd be okay~."

"Good." Once again, he kissed her and this time, he wasn't all that gentle because this kiss was punishment for making him wait. As he kissed her, he moved so he was fitted between her legs and he liked it there because it was always warm and he felt so close to her. Besides, it would make it easier for later. Then his tongue forced its way through her closed lips to explore her mouth.

The blue-haired girl honestly didn't care about how hard the kiss was because she had worked the streets for about a year and she'd only been off them for a few months and was used to guys doing what they wanted with her. She knew that Mukuro wouldn't hurt her too bad anyways because it was something that he never really did. As his tongue rubbed up against her though, she couldn't help but rub hers back against his because that was the only thing she could think of to do at this point. This was one of the times she wanted him to lead.

Smirking at the fact that she started kissing him back, Mukuro started unbuttoning the shirt of her uniform, having long ago dropped the illusion. Once it was undone, it was just pulled away from her skin because taking it off would mean moving and right now he didn't really want to move her. Next on his list was her bra, and with the expertice that he'd gained from doing this so many times, he reached behind her with one hand and unhooked it, groping her as soon as he could.

The groping caused her to arch off the bed, wanting more of it. It wasn't her fault that it'd been a few days since they'd last had sex, but she refused to cheat on him now. That actually made her value him more, knowing that he'd stayed with her through all those rough patches in their relationship. Now though, she was trying to get his shirt off and every time she would get groped, her hands would shake a bit and make it hard for her to do.

So to be nice to her, Mukuro decided to take it off for her. Even he could be nice sometimes. Though there were other times where he could be extremely sadistic too. But it seemed to him that Yuuki seemed to like those times too, so it didn't bother him that much. Speaking of being nice though, he figured that she needed air and decided to start leaving hickies along her neck so that she could catch it back. Her skin was always so soft and clear and that was what made him want to mark it up like he did.

Now it was her turn to be nice and move her neck so he had better access to it. In her opinion, getting hickies kinda tickled a bit, but it was more pleasureable so she let out soft mewls and at one point a couple of moans because there was one really sensitive spot on her neck that was great when touched. It also didn't help that as he was marking her like this, he was still groping her because with that combination, she couldn't be quiet.

After a few minutes of doing that, he went down a bit further with his mouth and started licking her chest until he got to her nipple on one breast and started sucking on that for a bit until it got hard and then switched. It always amused him that something so squishy could become so hard like that. Speaking of hard, he was begining to get a bit of an issue in his pants, but he was trying to ignore it the best he could because right now was her time for pleasure.

Yuuki just knew that her face was completely red and that she was panting and she didn't realy care because all she could think about was the way Mukuro's tongue was touching her and how she wanted it to touch her more. It was just so lovely~. But just to help him a bit for later, she slid off her underwear very quickly. Her skirt didn't need to come off though because that was easily ignored and it felt funny when it just lightly touched her when he thrusted in.

Since she had taken of her underwear for him to make it easier, he leaned up once more and gave her a kiss as he took off his pants to relieve a bit of the strain because it was really starting to hurt. Then he decided that he'd done enough foreplay and that he could get into the actualy act of sex and start preparing her, so he added two fingers into her right off the bat, knowing she could handle them and pumped them at a good pace.

As soon as she was kissed, she smiled because she really did like kissing. Actually, she probably liked kissing more than sex, but she'd never tell Mukuro that. Seeing him strip though made her giggle because she could see that he was already standing at attention and that really did amuse her. All those thoughts were pushed away though once his fingers entered her because she knew that she was going to have more fun soon.

A few minutes of puming those fingers and Mukuro added a third, pumping and stretching them. He probably could've not prepared her and have her been okay, but this was routine for them and he liked doing this. Besides, he didn't want to risk hurting her at all. So once he figured that she was ready, he pulled down his boxers before positioning himself at her entrance and gently thrusting into her heat, letting out a very soft moan.

Honestly, Yuuki didn't even notice that he had added another finger to her and that didn't really bug her because she was acutally to busy looking at his eyes. They had always interested them and it wasn't because of the colors, it was because of the emotions. Right now they were filled with love and she was sure that her were the same because she loved him the most when he thrusted in so gently like that and couldn't help the moan that tore through her lips.

Mukuro would never say this out loud, but she wasn't the tightest girl that he'd ever been with. It didn't matter to him though because she satisfied him in a way that no other woman -or man- could. Probably because it was the fact that their relationship was written in the stars, so Yuuki said. That just made him smirk at that thought. But he tried to keep focused on her and what they were doing now because it was quite important. Figuring that she was okay with a faster pace, he sped up a bit because he didn't like going so slow.

He was right, Yuuki was perfectly fine with the new pace now and was extremely happy that he'd sped up because she liked it fast and hard. Though once and a while she'd like it gentle, this was not one of those times. So when she got used to the new pace -which was quite quickly- she started moving her hips along with him. It was also to help him a bit because she knew that if she didn't try, he'd never be able to make her come and that he wouldn't stop until she did, even if it did hurt him.

The fact that she started moving with him made him grin because he should've known that she would've wanted more because she was always a picky girl. But he loved that about her because it made him strive to please her every chance he got. And he succeeded most of the time. Like now because he knew what she wanted and he was going as hard as he could because he knew that she liked it. He probably would've liked it more though if he could make her scream because he loved it when she screamed.

Now that he was going as hard as he could, she couldn't be as quiet as before and her moans were loud and strong. She figured that he wouldn't mind though because he never said anything before and at a few points when they were playing, he'd told her to moan when she'd refused to. Though now was not one of those times because now was one of the best times that they'd had sex because all of a sudden, she saw a flash of white that made her feel all tingly and she barely supressed the scream that she wanted to let out.

Noticing that, Mukuro tried to aim for that spot once again because he wanted to hear her screams and he knew that was the spot that gave her pleasure and would make her come. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he did kinda need to take Viagra in order to keep up with her needs sometimes and this was one of the days that he'd forgotten, so right now it was kinda hard for him. But he'd hold on because he wouldn't dare to something as inconciderate as coming before her because that wasn't something a gentleman would do and he could be a gentleman... Sometimes.

Smiling fully once she noticed his intentions, she pulled him down again so she could give him another quick kiss to thank him. Then she let him go again incase he did scream because she didn't want to kill his ears accidentally or anything because that would be bad. But after about five minutes of him abusing that spot, she couldn't help it any more and she came, screaming his name to the heavens because the angels needed to hear the name of her god in her opnion. Besides, the neighbours were bugging her earlier anyways, so they didn't deserve to sleep~.

Hearing her scream made him laugh because it was a beautiful sound. More beautiful than to most beautiful thing you can think of multiplied by one hundred. Even better than that though was the fact that when she came, she tightened and that made it all the better for him. So he kept going all throughout her orgasm and then finally came, moaning her name, though not as loud as the scream that she let out. And although he was tired, he decided not to fall on top of her, so he pulled out of her and lied down beside her.

Now she was actually quite tired too, but there was a couple issues. One, the light was on, so she got up unwillingly and turned it off for the both of them. Two, they were laying on the blankets, so she grabbed one out of the closet and lied down once again, covering up herself and Mukuro and then cuddling up to him. "You look tired, so go to sleep."

Mukuro was in fact so tired that he couldn't even say anything without yawning, so he just nuzzled into the top of her head and kissed her forehead as a way of saying good-night. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to dream land where he knew that she'd be too.

She giggled softly when he drifted off, then she kissed him on his chest because that was the only place that she could actually reach without moving. "I love you~."

* * *

><p><em>*Yuuki's friends live in North America, so think USA, Canada, and that was also where Yuuki used to live.<em>

_Alright...I wrote most of that during school...INCLUDING THE LEMON PART!...I thought no one was reading over my shoulder, but I was wrong. A girl in my English class almost fainted! It was hilarious!  
>Anyways~ XD This was written for Mukuro's birthday because I love him~ Teehee~<em>

_Feel free to review...I'll love you if you do~_


End file.
